


The World Still Spins

by Foxzila44



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mental Instability, Minor Violence, Multi, Reader-Insert, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxzila44/pseuds/Foxzila44
Summary: Your new patient isn't quite what you were expecting.--Takes place pre-Talon with Sigma at the secret government facility.
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader
Kudos: 47





	The World Still Spins

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all. Finally wrote a Sigma thing. This one was requested on my tumblr! If you like what you see, feel free to give a comment or kudos, and to request something from my tumblr! https://foxyarchive.tumblr.com/  
> Either way I wrote this very late and I was kinda sleepy but nonetheless I hope you all enjoy!

The last thing you expected to walk into in the morning was not being able to walk. Well, you were walking, and then as you walked some more, you began to float. You hadn’t even _noticed_ everything else around you floating because your eyes were so glued to the clipboard with information regarding your next patient. He came from what you lovingly referred to as the ‘Space Base’, and was a very serious case that needed to be documented and treatment needed to be paced. Were those rhymes aced?

Anyways, floating. That’s what was happening now. Blinking, you looked around, your head snapping over as your name was called. Your nurse was looking pale, and pointed over to a rather large, prominent man in the center of the room. You could see and faintly hear the man muttering to himself, and you saw a few pens floating in the air, scribbling something likely nonsensical on the ceiling. 

“Did you even try a sedative!?” You cried out, frustration and anxiety clear in your voice. 

“I-It, uuhh… Slipped.” Your nurse answered sheepishly, pointing towards said needle floating aimlessly in the air. You scoffed, attempting to swim your way over with… Little success. Luckily, a bed had floated by you, and you pushed off of that. Unfortunately, your momentum was a little much, and you ended up careening into the back of the man. 

“Uh, excuse me, sir?” You spoke up, glancing down at your clipboard. “Mr. de Kuiper?” You asked, a little more loudly, putting a hand on his shoulder and shook him. Only a moment later, you let out a small squeak as you felt your own shoulders being gripped. The man was looking at you now. His eyes were wide, wild and uncertain. As he shook you, you felt the fear that you had been trying to keep down only rising up more and more inside you. 

“Don’t you see it!? Don’t you hear it!? It’s all starting to make sense! We can’t control it. We can’t even _begin_ to understand it! Only I can! It sings to me! The melody plays and everything falls into place! Look at this!” Roughly, you feel him drag you over, and the momentum is so much that at first you feel like he’s going to throw you across the room like a ragdoll. However, he keeps a firm hold on your coat, and then draws you to his chest tightly. You struggle, the clipboard long gone from your hand, but he grabs your chin with his other hand and forces you to look upward. 

Low and behold, what he was writing on the ceiling wasn't gibberish. Well, to you it was. It was a bunch of very elaborate equations that were far out of your jurisdiction and pay grade. “Don’t you see it? It almost falls into place… Almost perfectly. But this-- This just doesn’t make any sense!” He spits out, tapping a part of the equation with the pen. He taps it so hard that the pen goes through the drywall, and when you sneeze from the backfire of dust dropping up your nose, he grips you tighter. “Why aren’t you listening!?”

“I-I am!” You cough out, rapidly, trying so desperately to keep your own mind and sanity intact. You try to push off of him again, but boy is he strong. You can feel some muscles underneath his body, and his arm holds you steadfast, and the hand on your jaw doesn’t relent either. It’s beginning to hurt you, and in another attempt to escape, you try kicking at his legs. “Sir, y-you need to let me down! Now!” You try and bark out commandingly, but it comes out somewhat garbled and strained, as he makes it hard to talk. 

“The universe does not yield to our wants and needs! It takes what it wants, and does away with it. It calls out to me. It calls out to me so much and I can understand it and take it apart and yet it keeps slipping away! Further and further away!” He’s sounding upset now, desperate almost, and with the desperation you can feel him squeezing you tighter and tighter yet. You gasp in pain, almost feeling your jaw groan under the pressure he is putting onto you. It’s like he’s not even listening to what you’re saying. You hardly even understand what he’s saying! “Why does it not elaborate for me!? Why does the universe taunt me with that damned melody!?”

“The--” You gasp out, groaning in his grasp, swallowing as best you can. You can feel tears pin pricking the corners of your eyes, and from those corners you can see your nurse trying to skirt around the room to grab the sedative. “The universe… Has no obligation… To make… Make sense to you.” You finally gasp out, hoping that maybe talking about something, _anything_ he was saying would make him relent. 

And it does. 

You feel him stiffen. And then, his grip slackens. At first, you just float there, breathing and praying that it’s all over. As you feel his arms loosen even more, you quickly push yourself away, coughing as tears now drip down your cheeks and float in the air around you. You nearly cry out as you feel him grab your wrist, but this time it’s… Softer. More gentle. Slowly, you turn to look at him, and he’s looking right back at you. His eyes are wide. They are shocked, startled, and yet, they seem to lose that wild look you had seen before. 

“Wh… What did you say?” He asked, his voice hardly above a whisper. You swallow, tightly, painfully. Your throat hurts as well. Everything hurts. 

“There… There is no obligation for the universe to make sense to you.” You respond back, just as soft. Your tears are still present, but they have lessened, and the fear you felt before has… Somewhat subsided. He seems to take what you say in mind, and for a moment, he looks away, almost as if the gears in his head are turning. 

“By… By God, you’re right.” He whispers out, bringing his hands up to his head. He grips it, trembling, and there seem to be tears in his own eyes. “The universe cares not. Of course, it… It all makes sense.” He looks back up at you, and for a moment, you see a shred of… Humanity. You see a man, with wise eyes and much behind them. “Doctor.” He says quietly, as if he wants to say something more. He stops himself, however, looking over his shoulder slightly. You do as well, and you see your nurse has successfully pushed the sedative needle there. For a moment, Siebren looks back to you, and then, up to the equations he wrote. 

His glazed eyes meet yours for the umpteenth time, and they’re the only thing you can focus on as you feel yourself falling. As you feel yourself hit the ground, there are simultaneous noises of pain from all three of you. Seconds later, however, you can hear the deep breathing of Siebren as the sedative takes effect. You breathe in hard, shaky, painfully. Sitting up is a chore, and as you meet the eyes of your nurse, you don’t know what to say. The clanking of objects falling back down around you was drowned out with your fall, and right now, your ears are ringing. Your head is spinning. The world seems to be moving thousands of miles a second around you. Everything feels like it’s normal, despite the absolute abnormality of the situation previously. 

Suddenly, it seems that maybe Siebren’s mutterings actually meant something.


End file.
